Never Ruin a Queen Cover
Episode 7 here now! Object Oblivion Never Ruin a Queen Cover --------------------- A clap of thunder stormed the Island as it stormed and stormed all afternoon. The rain being as heavy as cats and dogs. The rain being very wet in this Spring filled day. Blue Spirit, after calling Lucas of the situation, activated the indoor stadium which rose from the ground, towards the sky up 70ft. “Okay everyone, inside,” he said as he rounded everyone up and got them inside. “Geez,” said Toothbrush, ringing out the brushes on her after they were soaked, “I never thought the rain would be that heavy.” “Neither did I,” said Prism, drying herself off with a towel. The other contestants dried themselves off with towels. Then Soda took note of the stadium, “Geez, is there anything else we DON’T know about this Island?” “Yes,” said Blue Spirit, “However, you must survive voting to see any more oddball scenes with the Island.” “Wat a wi to du?” Asked Bowling Ball, knowing they still need to do the elimination and the challenge, “Wat bout de votes? De challenge? De…” Then Blue Spirit shushed him and calmed him down. “Well… we’ll have to do it indoors,” said Blue Spirit, holding some Ice, “This is Sea Salt Ice, from the Disney game Kingdom Hearts, recommended by Laclale. Thirty-Three peeps voted for these prizes, out of Fifty-Five voters.” He then gathered up the Yellows, “After this… teams are NO MORE!” This made everyone gasp, “That’s right, it is on with the merge! But Yellows, one of you won’t be part of the merge… because Bricky, an innocent sweet girl, had beat up all your butts from the last challenge.” After his quote, Bricky was seen doing some Fortnite dancing. “Hey guys,” said Crayon, nervous as the angry Yellow team members looked at him, “I know I made a mistake… but I’ll have you know that…” “Not the time,” said Soda, still upset with Crayon. “Like,” said Crayon, “Et Tu Brute, Bowling Ball?” He nodded with disappointment. “Fine! Just get it on!” “Bowling Ball received only one vote, he is obviously safe,” Blue Spirit said, sliding the ice to him, “You received the vote for being limbless.” “Nah sure ef I’m offended or nah,” said Bowling Ball, curious about the vote being for him due to his lack of limbs. “Fruitcake and Soda also survive with three and six votes respectively,” said blue Spirit, sliding their ices at them, “So now it is rookie versus murderer.” “Don’t call me that please,” said Crayon, offended by being called ‘Murderer.’ “W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-well,” said TNT, supporting Blue Spirit, “You c-c-c-c-c-c-caused 60% of o-o-o-o-o-our deaths.” Blue Spirit nodded the truth. “Grrrr…” said Crayon, getting upset, “Just give my ice!” “I can’t…” said Blue Spirit, refusing to give Crayon the ice. “What!?” said Crayon, shocked and demanding an answer, “Why not?” “Because you got thirty votes against you,” Said Blue Spirit, sliding the ice to TNT, “TNT only gained seventeen. So, it means you are out.” “Oh yeah,” said Crayon, upset over his elimination, “Well you CAN’T eliminate me! Especially since the boat don’t run in the rain!” However, TNT was holding a cactus behind him and slams him out of the building (and the Island) like a Baseball, screaming. “Revenge!” shouted TNT, almost like a Rockstar, slamming down and shattering the cactus. “Now there only stands seven: Bowling Ball, Bricky, Fruitcake, Prism, Soda, TNT, and Toothbrush,” said Blue Spirit, “Soon to be six… but later to be eight.” “Uh…” said Fruitcake, “Six to eight?” “Someone’s rejoining the next episode and the following episode someone new is joining.” Blue Spirit said, holding up two toy blocks representing two episodes. “Who’ll join us?’ asked Soda, curious about the someone joining part. “Thirty-Seven.” Said Blue Spirit, “Including: Addition Sign, Alarm Clock, Buckety, Burger, Butterfly, Candy Cane, Coffee, Cookbook, Corndog, Crowbar, Cupboardy, Dice, Dimey, Dog, Ducky, Fishing Rod, Fox, Game Piece, Grape Juice, Gum, Helicopter, Husky, Ice Cream, Kitty, Newspaper, Photograph, Pineapple, Pizza, Rose, Scissors, Shovel, Skateboard, Vase, Violiny, Water Bottle, Window, and Zebra. Only ONE can join.” “Wow,” said Toothbrush, amazed by more animals, “More animals? You have impressed us people of OAAA!” She had a huge smile to go with her excitement. “That’s only because OAAA MADE me do this,” said Blue Spirit, upset, “But I’m sure the producers don’t mind this.” Blue Spirits reason made Toothbrush frown in upset-ness. “Say,” said Bricky, “What about the Loser Islanders?” “Yah,” said Bowling Ball, curious due to the rain. “I’m sure everything is okay,” said Blue Spirit, thinking the Island can survive such rain, “Like, worse case scenario it floods it all.” Unfortunately, that was what happened. Loser Island had sunk underwater. Nothing left of the Island can be seen. The survivors: Basketball, Mp3, Snakey and Crayon; manage to avoid drownage with the latter three standing on Basketball. Mp3 looked around, nothing but bodies and bodies of water, asking, “Say, anyone know where Envelope is?” The others looked at each other… “Mp3,” Snakey said, “Envelopesssssss can dissssssssssolve in water…” Basketball then added, “… So do Comic Books…” “Anyone knows which way we need to go,” asked Crayon, trying to find land. “I think we go… weast…” said Basketball, trying to make sure none of his buddies fall off, despite his hate for them. “Bad time for a SsssssssssssspongeBob joke,” said Snakey, not wanting to hear a joke right now. “Sorry… yeah sometimes I mistake this compass I got from Easter this year,” said Basketball, holding up the compass, which was blue and white. The arrows were obviously painted on meaning they were following a FAKE compass. “Basketball,” said Crayon, upset, “This is a fake.” Basketball soon stood wide eye opened and admitted his mistake with a little ‘whoops’. “Maybe Green Ghost can help…” said Mp3, trying to suggest getting Green lantern to help them. “He’sssssssss only a comic,” said Snakey, saying why Green Lantern can’t help them, “Plusssssss Ryan Renoldsssssssss ruined him for me.” “Maybe we should play the ‘Let’s Sail On & Talk About Which BFB Characters We Hate’ game,” said Basketball, trying to get them out of the Green Lantern topic, “And let me be the first to say, Black Hole’s a no-no.” This spurred an argument with his other teammates, with them claiming Black Hole is a GREAT character. “This is going to be a LONG swim…” Basketball thought as he continued to sail with the arguing contestants above him, which he heavily regretted. Back at the Indoor Stadium, Blue Spirit introduced the remaining competitors to the stage. “Oh,” said Fruitcake, excited upon seeing a stage, “Is it story time?” “Yes Fruitcake,” said Blue Spirit, acting suspicious, which Fruitcake had no idea of, “Once upon a time ago… there was a Spirit who whacked a Fruitcake with a bat.” He then proceeds to hit Fruitcake with a bat, then he went serious and angerly said, “The… End!” After tossing the bat, which hit Soda in the process, “Today’s challenge is… a Talent show! All talents are welcomed… except for anything based on Disney’s The Hunchback… and another thing. Bricky… for being the sole survivor of last episode, you are automatically safe and have no reason to even do this challenge.” Bricky was surprised to hear that she is safe and gets to go to the final six, “Wow, I wasn’t expecting this! Thank you!” She then took a seat at the auditorium. “The rest of you…” said Blue Spirit, getting the other six’s attention, “Get started. The three worse performances end up being up for voting! Go!” “Gud ting mi ave, MEGAINSTRUMENTO!” Bowling Ball held the giant instrument on his head. It had everything: Trumpets, Drums, Pianos, Guitars, etc. of every other instrument in the world, “Neva played dis ting before… but mi wi soon!” He then rolled off with it to practice. “What are you going to do, TNT,” asked Soda. “I’ll p-p-p-p-play ‘Bohemian Rr-r-r-r-rhapsody’ by Q-q-q-q-queen,” he said, holding a guitar, “A-a-a-a-afterall, who don’t l-l-l-l-l-l-love them?” Toothbrush was writing her script for a musical for, ‘why Animals should be in more Object Shows’, when… “Hi…” said Prism, appearing to be drunk, “I’m Triangley… whatever… *hic*” “Prism?’ Asked Toothbrush, curious why she was drunk, “I thought we established your kindness was the real you… have we not?” “We have…” said Prism, getting another bottle, “I was always the alcoholic for Booze and Vodka.” She continues to drink from her bottle, getting more and more drunk. “And no worries… I’ll give the best performance… trust me. *hic*” “Okay…” said Toothbrush, still unsure of Prism. Back with the Losers… still in the middle of sea… Basketball, Crayon and Mp3 listened to Snakey’s rant on the alliance from BFB, “…and that’ssssssssss why I think Pencil issssssssss garbage.” “Okay,” said Basketball, surprised by the long rant, “I didn’t know you hated the Alliance THAT much.” “Neither did I, Tiger,” said Mp3, mispronouncing Basketball’s name, “Neither did I.” Then see noticed something… an Island! “Land ho!” She gets bitten immediately by Snakey, thinking she just called her a bad name. Otherwise, everyone was rejoicing that they found, what they hoped was, La Isla De Objecto. Back with the contestants… Blue Spirit showed everyone the rating scale. “You see this… I’ll judge your performances with this thing. Now here how it works…” We interrupt this program to bring you! Pixel Guy! Pixel Guy, a green pixelated stickman, stood there watching the reading, “Hey dudes! Ever want to be most wanted… but couldn’t since other dudes don’t care for you? Sick of the being the last dude to eb picked in dodgeball? Sick of being told by dudettes that they only date you if you were the last dude on Earth? Then buy Non-Use Re-Chosen Prizes!” He shows off a can of NURCP, which looks like body spray. He then proceeded to show how it is done, “Spray yourself with the can and see every dude go for you! No more last picked dude, only 12 Vigintillion dollars, dude!” Back to your program! “…and that is how the rating scale works.” Said Blue Spirit, finishing up his instructions. “Any questions or requests.” Only Fruitcake, knowing the reader hadn’t heard the instructions yet, raised his leg, “Oh good! No questions! Now we will do this in alphabetical order, which means Bowling Ball starts off the show with his… newfangled machinery.” Bowling Ball went onto stage, with Megainstrumento on him, and played the Symphony No 3 with it. It was a monster of sound and rhythm, while not beautiful sounding, really makes one shut up and dance all the time. Eventually, it was finished, he took lots of deep breaths, knowing it was HARD work, “Guys… Beethoven…” He said before passing out. Toothbrush and Soda moved him out of the way. “Hmmmmmmmmm… not bad…” said Blue Spirit, “Next!” Next was Fruitcake, who had a guitar. He walked onto the stage and waved hello. “This song is for someone really special,” said Fruitcake, referring to Bricky, who only blushed. However, after he played one strum of the guitar… “Thank U, Next!” Blue Spirit activated a trapdoor, causing Fruitcake to fall. Bricky was obviously upset about that, “Blue Spirit, he only played one note! Can’t you at least be kinder to him?” “I would,” said Blue Spirit, “But Fruitcakes never go well with guitars.” Bricky still gave an unamused look on her face. “Prism… you are next!” Prism, still drunk, comes onto the stage and does says, “Anyone heard of Danielle Marie Bregoli? I mean *hic* What’s up with her? Does she rap or is she just a psycho poet? I swear the mother should have *hic* took her to Jail for life!” All the other contestants looked as she drunkly made fun of the rapper herself. Of course, they weren’t fans either, but they felt she is taking it a little bit TOO far; with Toothbrush facepalming. “Like Dr. Phil was supposed to make you *hic* better! Not more *hic* dangerous! And ‘Cashin’ me out, how bout that’? Go make your own money at a gas station jerk! Dr. Phil your doctor had only left you at cracks! In fact, *hic* you should stay in Alcatraz because you had a fight in a bar, a fight with a plane passenger, your music isn’t that special! You are a huge disgrace and *hic* Parents should never let their kids listen to you! You bhad girl!” “Okay… okay!” Shouted Blue Spirit, wanting to end the commotion, “Prism… to the break room, you’re drunk!” Prism complied and moved on immediately. “Soda…?” “Got it,” Soda said as he moved towards center stage, carrying a bow and arrow. Blue Spirit, confused, looks up to see an apple on his head, making him gulp in fear of being shot. Soda then turned on the ‘William Overture’… and soon dances like a psycho with his Fortnite like dancing. Afterwards, he aimed the arrow at Blue Spirit, and fired it, hitting the apple, much to Blue Spirit’s relief, and going outside in the storm. With the losers… they made it to shore. And walked up to the docks. “We are so close guys,” said Crayon, recognizing the Stadium, “I was flung to you guys in there!” “Wait,” said Snakey, confused, “There wasssssss a Ssssssssstadium?” “And more stuff you didn’t know about,” replied Crayon, knowing more than the snake, “Now let’s go…” “Wait,” said Mp3, “I hear birds…” From the woods. She points to where the ‘birds’ are coming from, which is a bush. As the sound grew nearer, Basketball got closer… then it was revealed to be Soda’s arrow, which hits him and makes fly off the Island until he runs out of air and falls into the Ocean, bringing shock to everyone, “Bad bird!” “Well, it doesn’t matter anyone. With the three of ussssssssss. We can…” Snakey was saying, until she realized she was turning to dust and ashes, “…Oh come on!” She, along with Crayon, turned into ashes floating in the air, much to the shock of Mp3 “Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys,” said Mp3, just remembering something, “During our boat ride I read something where Barney the Ugly Looking Dinosaur got a yellow rock and now has all six rocks. Did it mean anything?” She felt really embarrassed. Back with the contestants… it was TNT’s turn. Soda sat by Blue Spirit and said, “He’s going to perform Queen.” Blue Spirit let out a disappointing sigh… “I-i-i-i-is it the real l-l-l-l-l-life? Is it j-j-j-j-j-j-just fantasy?” Sang TNT, performing the song… then he turned to ash and dust thanks to the Thanos crisis from earlier. Blue Spirit applaud it, “Wow, Over so soon? Cool!” He was clapping hard. “Okay, one more contestant, Toothbrush. Make sure you do good enough to avoid the bottom.” Toothbrush took a deep breath and sighed. She needed to do better than three of the five in order to survive. However, she is unaware that she just stepped on a rope which tied her leg up. She then turns on the radio to a nice sound of trumpets, almost like it’s the 1920s. She then rapped, “Animals, animals, where are they? Banned from shows like this eh! I hate that law we need to change it!” She then grabs a cane and dances with it, “Cause OAAA gives no sh- whoa!” Toothbrush tripped and her cane hit a rope causing… a chain reaction. The rope becomes weakened and ends up dropping a piano on Fruitcake, which flung Bowling Ball onto Soda, which both fell off a random pit trap. Toothbrush, still slipping out of control, catches her cane… but trips and causes it to rip two ropes to drop anvils on Prism and Bricky. Mp3, who finally arrived in time, notices a cane heading towards her… and her screen gets shattered by it. After such reaction, Toothbrush sheepishly says, “Ta da?” She then gets attacked by African Killer Bees, again, “NOT AGAIN!!! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!!?!” Blue Spirit continued to watch, thinking about Toothbrush’s show. It was of course a show that is against him… but it was funny to him cause lots of people died. Blue Spirit then reunited all the revived contestants, eliminated or competing, and said, “I guess Loser Island sank, eh?” The eliminated contestants nodded… “Okay, let me introduce… Loser Dudgeon! It is an underground jail with a glass roof, so no more boat ride eliminations. So, let me do you a favor,” He was grabbing on a lever, “And get you inside!” He activated the lever, causing every eliminated contestant to fly up in the air and land in the Dudgeon. “Aw man,” said Soda, upset that he flung them down there, “I was hoping I could talk to Snakey.” “Now, you six performers might recognize you are standing in the red zone. That represents danger,” said Blue Spirit, showing them the platforms. “Bowling Ball, your performance was weird… but all I can say is. With a 73%, I say you will likely survive from being up for voting.” Bowling Ball then rose up to the 73% limit. “Fruitcake… I give it a 2%...” Fruitcake moves up only 2%. “Prism… coulda done without being drunk and being a diss-track… but not terrible… 50%!” Prism moves up 50%. “Soda… I almost died… but I felt the extreme so… 83%?” Soda moved up to 83%. “TNT… 61%.” TNT moves up 61%. “Toothbrush…” She looks nervous, hoping he liked her performance, “There’s no hope for Fruitcake nor Prism… but you need a 62% or above in order to sent TNT to the bottom three.” Toothbrush just stood there while she waited for the results… a 92%! This was Enough to keep her safe. “No,” panicked TNT, holding it for almost a minute long. “Oh no!” Panicked Prism, realizing she’s in the Bottom 3. “Yeah…” said Bricky, comforting Prism, “I think your alcoholism brought you down today.” Prism could only realize she’s right and hugs Bricky. “You didn’t even hear my song, Blue Spirit,” said Fruitcake, complaining to Blue Spirit about his situation, “It would’ve made you happy!” --------------- “Not hearing musical Fruitcakes makes me happy,” said Blue Spirit, who once again slaps Fruitcake with a bat. Bowling Ball, Soda, and Toothbrush are safe from voting… However, Fruitcake, Prism, and TNT aren’t. Vote one of them out now: https://forms.gle/znWYS8XcUYRxQExr9 You can still vote someone to join Season 1: https://forms.gle/g1TwbNejvYV1HEEn6 Thanks for reading. Next episode to be out in June. Category:Episodes Category:Object Oblivion